Es Natural
by PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV
Summary: ¿Que pasa en Danville? ¿Por que Phineas esta asi? Podra resolverse, Triple-Shot  si se puede llamar asi  T por razones un poco obvias.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí vengo a traerles otra historia que fue por parte de mi hermana esta como dije es un "Triple-Shot" solo constara de unos pocos capítulos y este primero será un poco triste por alguna razón (demonios siempre doy spoilers) asi que los dejo con la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿Que Pasa?**

Era una mañana en Danville, el dia estaba soleado, los pajaros cantaban y todo estaba bien como debería ser a excepción de un chico pelirrojo que estaba descansando con muchas lagrimas en los ojos a punto de romper en el llanto.

El chico se levanto, al igual que su hermanastro Ferb, el chico peliverde que era Ferb miro a su hermano quien tenia su cara muy triste como habitualmente había estado.

-Phineas- dijo Ferb con tristeza en su voz por el hecho reciente que había sucedido y por su hermano- Animate Hermano es Natural.

Phineas solo lo miro con rabia y salió de su cuarto, el ya no se preocupaba por ver si su ropa estaba bien o no, si su pelo estaba peinado con ese estilo despeinado/punk que siempre había tenido, el solo seguía caminando hasta que las lagrimas no pudieron mas y brotaron de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas.

El pelirrojo llego hasta la cocina donde su mamá preparaba el desayuno, ella también se veía la tristeza en sus ojos pero ella también se devastaba al ver a su hijo en ese estado, por lo tanto lo quiso animar haciendo su desayuno favorito "Hot Cakes"

-Phineas, te hice tu desayuno favorito- dijo Linda Flynn madre de Phineas tratando de animarlo, pero Phineas ni siquiera la miro y siguió caminando hasta la puerta principal aun tirando lagrimas-Vamos Phineas, es natural- dijo la mamá al ver que hijo seguía devastado, Phineas de nuevo mostro una mirada de rabia como a su hermanastro y abrió la puerta.

El niño abrió la puerta de su casa y salió al exterior, el no paraba de soltar lagrimas sus ojos eran rojos ahora por todo lo que había llorado pero el se seco las lagrimas con su mano y se dispuso a caminar a su destino.

El seguía siendo un niño de 11 años pero no le importaba caminar solo por la acera sin nadie que estuviera con el, solo quería llegar a donde se dirigía.

Cuando seguía caminando se encontró con Bufford y Baljeet, dos de sus mejores amigos.

El bravucon y Baljeet lo miraron con cierta tristeza también por los acontecimientos de los últimos días, ellos sabían que el niño no estaba muy bien y también trataron de animarlo:

-Oye Dinner Bell alegra la cara amigo- dijo Bufford-Si no debes de ponerte asi Phineas- continuo Baljeet.

Phineas los miro un poco pero decidió ignorarlos y seguir su camino.

-Vamos Phineas tu sabes que es natural- dijo Bufford a Phineas, y al igual que los demás se encontraron con los ojos de Phineas llenos de lagrimas y con mucha rabia, el bravucon solo se retiro de ahí.

Phineas siguió con su camino hacia la dirección a donde iba, a el no le importaba el mundo en ese momento el solo quería ir a su destino donde se había hecho habitual durante las ultimas semanas.

El paro su camino en el parque de Danville, de pronto las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo y el apretó su mano contra su pecho recordando ese lugar donde había oocurrido aquel acontecimiento.

Despues de esto el cayo de rodillas llorando en aquel parque, el estaba en un estado muy malo se sentía terrible.

Pero decidió levantarse y proseguir con su camino sin antes no tomar unas cuantas flores del parque y llevarlas con el, después de esto siguió caminando hasta que por fin llego hasta donde se dirigió: El Cementerio de Danville.

Phineas entro al cementerio, una vez mas sintió ese dolor intenso en el pecho que había sentido en el parque pero siguió caminando.

Despues llego hasta una lapida en un pequeño monte del cementerio, el se inclino y dejo las flores que llevaba con el con suavidad y no aguanto mas y por fin solto un grito de dolor puro, el gritaba con fuerza al igual que lloraba en aquel cementerio.

El sentía que no podía hacer nada, ahora no podía hacer uno de sus inventos para que esto se solucionara el solo le quedaba arrepentirse por aquel dia y llorar a esa lapida.

Pero el solo mejor se resigno a llorar de nuevo y mejor se quedo callado.

Despues estiro su mano hasta aquella lapida y movio su dedo con suavidad en el nombre que estaba escrito ahí.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Phineas asi mismo, su voz sonaba devastada- ¿Por qué?- volvió a repetir mientras seguía moviendo su dedo por aquel nombre marcado en esa lapida- ¿Por qué?- dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo- ¿Por qué te das cuenta de cuanto amas a alguien hasta que lo pierdes?- acabo el muchacho de decir rosando la lapida aun que tenia escrito….

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_

_1999-2010_

_Buena hija, amiga y un gran ejemplo a seguir._

Phineas empezó a sollozar levemente en aquella lapida y recordó aquel dia en que perdió a el ser que había amado desde hace mucho tiempo y que apenas se dio cuenta.

_(Flashback)_

_Estaban Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, Bufford y Baljeet jugando con aquella invención que había hecho Phineas y Ferb llamado "EL super brincolin" ellos se divertían hasta que empezó a ver disparos de un hombre de bata blanca llamado Heinz Doofenshmirtz._

_-¡AH! Te atrapare Perry el Ornitorrinco y me las pagaras muy caro- _ _Dijo Doofenshmirtz al Ornitorrinco que perseguía tratando de dispararle con un rayo laser, el ornitorrinco solo corria tratando de esconderse para que su nemesis no lo matara con uno de esos rayos._

_De pronto Perry vio a sus amos Phineas y Ferb que se encontraban en el parque de Danville, y mejor se quito su sombrero de agente secreto y fue con sus amos en su estado natural de ornitorrinco._

_-Oh, ahí estas Perry- dijo Phineas aun saltando en su invento nuevo y después decidieron bajarse de ahí, pero después vieron a un hombre con bata blanca con una pistola acercándose poco a poco hacia ellos, efectivamente era Doofenshmirtz aun tratando de eliminar a Perry._

_-Adios, Perry el ornitorrinco- dijo el malvado científico después de esto disparo el rayo laser a Perry, pero como Doofenshmirtz era muy despistado aun el rayo se disparo en contra de Phineas quien iba ser golpeado por el._

_Phineas solo cerro los ojos, sabia que recibiría el impacto pero de pronto Isabella grito:_

_-Phineas…!NO!- grito Isabella y se interpuso delante de Phineas y recibió el impacto, después todo se volvió lento, todo parecía una eternidad, Phineas abrió los ojos al ver que no había recibido el impacto, después miro delante de el y ahí estaba su mejor amiga sangrando por el impacto del rayo, el rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y la vio, ella había recibido el impacto por el y ahora no iba estar bien._

_-Isabella….¿Por que lo hicistes?- dijo Phineas con lagrimas en los ojos, la niña solo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y le dijo:_

_-La gente hace cosas locas por amor Phineas- después de decir esto ella cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su cabeza de lado aun en los brazos de Phineas._

_Doofenshmirtz se dio cuenta de el gran error que había cometido, el había disparado contra una inocente niña que estaba en el parque y la había matado, después de esto Doofenshmirtz cayo de rodillas y se resigno a escapar de ahí, el sabia que la policía lo atraparía y decidió quedarse en aquella escena._

_Phineas siguió mirando a Isabella después de que Isabella había muerto Phineas no podía creerlo hasta que reacciono:_

_-¡ISABELLA! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡NO, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!- grito Phineas, rápidamente todos los demás se acercaron a el, todos no lo podían creer cada uno de ellos derramaba lagrimas incontrolablemente, pero Phineas era el mas devastado, el gritaba y lloraba tratando de devolverle la vida a su mejor amiga quien se sacrifico a si misma por el._

_Ferb se inclino hacia su hermano y le puso su brazo alrededor del hombro, Phineas aun tenia el cuerpo sin vida de la niña el no paraba de gritar y llorar, el solo quería que esto no hubiera pasado._

_-¡Nooooooo! – Phineas sollozaba fuertemente en el cuerpo de Isabella- ¿Por qué, por que le tuvo que pasar esto a ella, por que no a mi?- dijo Phineas_

_-Por que ella te amaba y no iba a permitir que nada te pasara, sin importar que ella diera su vida por ti- dijo Ferb y después comenzó a llorar junto con Phineas._

_Phineas mantenía el cuerpo sin vida de Isabella aun llorando sobre ella, Ferb abrazaba a su hermano tratando de consolarlo aunque el también estaba devastado por su amiga, Bufford y Baljeet simplemente no lo podían creer, pero ellos no fueron la excepción y también empezaron a soltar lagrimas sin cesar, al igual que Perry quien tenia la mirada baja._

_(Fin de Flashback)_

Phineas se culpaba por lo que le había pasado a Isabella.

-Si yo no hubiera estado tan absorbido por la diversión, me podría haber dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Isabella y talves esto no hubiera pasado- se dijo asimismo el pelirrojo aun sollozando en la lapida- Necesito cambiar el pasado, y no importa que a mi me cueste la vida, recuperare la vida de Isabella- dijo Phineas.

-Lo juro- acabo de decir esto y se retiro a cumplir su promesa, el se dirigió a cambiar el pasado como el lo sabia y la única manera de hacerlo era regresar el tiempo por lo cual se dirigió a su nuevo destino: El Museo de Danville.

* * *

**T_T no puedo creer que Isabella este muerta en mi historia, simplemente no lo puedo creer y para ser sincero les dire que al momento de escribir este capitulo varias lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, simplemente no lo puedo creer.**

**Bueno como dije aun asi esta historia es una de las mas tristes que he escrito (aunque solo llevo 3) de todas formas aun sigo muy triste por la historia, y espero que mejore pronto aunque solo sean 3 capitulos.**

**Este capitulo fue corto pero el próximo será mucho mas largo y veremos que hara Phineas.**

**Actualizacion: Estoy muy triste como para saberlo, espero que sea pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí otro capitulo del "Triple-Shot" que he venido a traerles y este como dije es un poco mas largo que el anterior así que espero que lo disfruten, esta es una de mis historias mas tristes, y agradezco a todos por sus reviews cualquier duda o aclaración díganme yo se los resuelvo, continuemos con la historia.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores que son: Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, sigan así con ese buen trabajo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2**

Phineas ahora estaba decidido a cumplir con la promesa que el se hizo asimismo, el regresaría el tiempo y salvaría a Isabella cueste lo que cueste y no le importaba si perdía su vida en el intento el solo quería recuperar a su mejor amiga y la chica de la cual se enamoro.

-Nadie me va ayudar, no quiero perder a alguien mas por esto- dijo Phineas decidido- Lo siento Ferb pero este es mi trabajo- dijo Phineas de nuevo, después de esto se levanto de aquella lapida de su amiga- Te extraño Isabella y pronto te volveré a ver, cueste lo que cueste.

Y salió de ahí directo a su casa a recoger las cosas que necesitaría para el viaje, el estaba decidido ya no le importaba su vida solo quería ver de nuevo a su querida amiga.

Cuando llego a casa ahí estaba Ferb en el sofá viendo TV, Phineas entro sin que Ferb se diera cuenta pero el peliverde era muy astuto como para no notar a su hermano.

-¿Qué planeas?- pregunto Ferb antes de que Phineas pudiera llegar a su cuarto.

-No es de tu interés Ferb, así que no te metas ¿entendido?- dijo Phineas, el peliverde ya estaba harto de la actitud de su hermano, el no podía soportar ver a su propio hermano en ese estado así que decidió actuar.

-¡ACASO NO ENTIENDES!- grito Ferb al mismo tiempo que agarro a Phineas por la camisa y le grito en la cara- ¡ISABELLA ESTA MUERTA Y NO PUEDES HACER NADA PARA REPARAR…..- no acabo de decir esto como Phineas lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara y le dijo:

-¡NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE HABLES ASI DE ELLA!- dijo Phineas a Ferb quien seguía con el dolor en la cara al mismo tiempo que en el corazón, su propio hermanastro con el que paso el verano mas fenomenal de su vida y el reacciono.

-¡ESTA MUERTA!- volvió a gritar Ferb y ahora el peliverde también golpeo a Phineas fuertemente.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- dijo Phineas después de esto se abalanzo contra Ferb, tirándolo al suelo donde lo empezó a golpear fuertemente, la rabia y los sentimientos heridos de Phineas lo estaban controlando.

Candace por supuesto oyó todo el ruido que provenía desde la habitación de sus hermanos y fue a ver que estaba pasando, de pronto se encontró con una de las cosas mas horribles de su vida: Ahí estaban sus dos hermanos peleando a golpes, Phineas arriba de Ferb golpeándolo en la cara sin que el peliverde pudiera levantarse.

Ella los miro con increduleza no lo podía creer que Phineas y Ferb se pudieran lastimar de esa manera, ella siempre los había visto como los hermanos inseparables y esta forma de verlos le destrozaba el corazón, hasta que ella reacciono:

-Phineas, Ferb que están haciendo- pregunto Candace, ya sabia que estaban peleando pro no la razón-¡DEJEN DE GOLPEARSE AHORA MISMO!- dijo Candace de nuevo, esta vez ahora a ella los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Pero Phineas no le importaba que Candace le estuviera gritando fuertemente a su lado, el estaba golpeando a su hermano, Ferb recibía los impactos pero el no iba a dejar que su hermano lo golpeara así que reacciono y movió a Phineas ahora el suelo y empezó a golpearlo ahora a el, Ferb lo hacia para que pudiera reaccionar pero a el lee dolía mas que estuviera golpeando a Phineas.

Candace los miraba ahí, ella se sentía incapaz de hacer algo solo le quedaba ver como sus propios hermanos se lastimaban.

Ahora Ferb estaba arriba de Phineas golpeándolo, los dos sentían un dolor intenso en el corazón al ver a su hermano a quien golpeaban entre si.

La pelea llego hasta el punto que los dos empezaran a sangrar, de pronto Candace decidió actuar y agarro a Ferb del brazo.

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Candace separando a Ferb, el peliverde se levanto sangrando por la nariz, Phineas miro a Candace, ella se veía muy preocupada y muy triste al verlos pelear, pero su rabia no estaba del todo bien, el se levanto y de nuevo golpeo a Ferb esta vez mas fuertemente que los anteriores haciendo que el peliverde cayera inconsciente por aquel golpe.

-¡PHINEAS!- grito Candace, entonces a Candace el enojo de ver a su hermano como había golpeado a su propio hermanastro la llevo a hacer algo que nunca habría imaginado.

Ella levanto la mano y fuertemente abofeteo a Phineas sin que este pudiera reaccionar, el solo recibió la bofetada de su hermana, haciendo que su cabeza quedara de lado, Phineas fue volteando su cabeza lentamente y Candace se encontró con los ojos de rabia pura de Phineas.

-Esta bien, me largo- dijo Phineas, después se retiro dejando a Candace con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que ella reacciono:

-¡Oh Phineas lo siento- dijo ella, pero demasiado tarde el pelirrojo ya había salido del dormitorio de los chicos.

Candace rápidamente fue hacia Ferb a ver si el se encontraba bien, ya que el golpe de Phineas lo había tirado al suelo y parecía inconsciente, ella se acerco y movió a Ferb.

-Ferb, ¿estas bien hermanito?- dijo Candace en un tono lindo y al mismo tiempo triste, el chico abrió los ojos un poco y miro a su hermanastra ahí viendo si el estaba bien- Por fin despiertas- volvió a decir Candace aun con ese tono, Ferb solo la miro y asintió, entonces la sonrisa de Candace cambio a un rostro enfurecido.

-¡POR QUE PHINEAS Y TU SE ESTABAN PELEANDO DE ESA MANERA!- grito la adolescente, Ferb la miro por un momento y decidió voltear la vista hacia otro lado.

-¡DIMELO AHORA MISMO FERB!- volvió a gritar Candace, Ferb siguió sin mirarla, esto enfureció más a Candace.

-¡FERB FLETCHER, DIME AHORA MISMO ANTES DE QUE HAGA UNA COSA QUE NO QUIERO!- grito Candace refiriéndose a lo que hizo con Phineas hace algunos momentos, Ferb volvió la vista hacia la adolescente y le dijo:

-No quiero que le pase nada a Phineas- dijo Ferb, después de esto el rompió a llorar y Candace capto el mensaje inmediatamente, ella sabía que Phineas haría una locura entonces abrazo a Ferb y le dijo:

-Tranquilo hermanito, Phineas no esta tan loco como para hacer algún error tan grande, yo se que tú lo quieres y lo proteges como tu verdadero hermano pero ahora el necesita estar solo y hacer lo que se propuso- dijo Candace como si supiera el plan que tenia Phineas, de pronto ella pregunto:

-¿Pero que planea hacer Phineas?- pregunto Candace aun abrazando a Ferb, el peliverde solo la miro y se dispuso a contarle a su hermano a donde se dirigía Phineas y para que.

* * *

Por otro lado iba un Phineas ahora con los sentimientos más débiles que nunca, no solo por que la chica que amaba murió sino porque se había peleado con su hermanastro su mejor amigo en toda la vida y su hermana propia lo había abofeteado.

-Ahora esto lo tengo que reparar mas que nunca- se dijo a si mismo el pelirrojo.

El siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con las exploradoras, ellas ahora había decidido dejar el grupo de Fireside Girls ya que a su propio líder le había pasado la cosa más terrible en la vida: la muerte a temprana edad.

-Hola Phineas- dijo Adyson-¿Qué te paso? y ¿Que haces por aquí?- continuo Gretchen viendo como el niño sangraba.

Phineas las miro, ellas también se veían muy tristes no por que se quedaron sin su líder sino por que perdieron a una de las mejores personas que podrían haber conocido.

-Recuperando nuestra felicidad- respondió Phineas, después de esto el salió corriendo de ahí dejando a las niñas un poco confundidas.

El estaba herido no solo por dentro sino también por fuera ya que la pelea con su hermano le dejo así que el decidió sentarse debajo de un árbol a descansar, pero era tanto el cansancio que el cayo profundamente dormido.

El durmió en ese árbol y el empezó a soñar en los dulces momentos que paso con Isabella, y también soñó aquellas ocasiones que Isabella le demostró su amor.

-_No puedo creer que nunca me di cuenta, digo todas las ocasiones que me demostró sus sentimientos y yo nunca le hice caso como la vez que me dijo "Que casco tan varonil" ella trataba de coquetear conmigo, cuando dijo "Me convenciste con nuestros nietos" ¿Cómo diablos no me pude dar cuenta? O la vez que me invito a ese baile, cuando le dije que llevaría a Ferb nunca entendí por que ella se puso así hasta ahora lo entiendo todo y ahora entiendo también como la ignore en Paris, no puedo creer que no pude estar con ella por esa estúpida apuesta…_

Phineas no pudo seguir soñando mas con eso, a el eso ya no le parecía un sueño sino una pesadilla y mejor decidió levantarse y seguir en su camino.

Hasta que por fin llego a donde se dirigía: el Museo.

Phineas entro a este, el sabia que allí estaba la maquina del tiempo y no se equivoco allí estaba llave que resolvería todos sus problemas.

EL se dirigió hacia esta y la encendió, sorprendentemente seguía funcionando desde la ultima vez que la usaron.

-Ahora estoy listo para ir por ti- dijo Phineas, de pronto sintió que alguien lo observaba y volteo hacia atrás y vio a alguien que nunca había imaginado, allí estaba frente a el con un hermoso vestido blanco y un moño blanco: Isabella.

Pero Phineas sabia que ella estaba muerta y también sabia que su mente no lo podría estar engañando entonces el lo comprendió y supo que ahora era un hermoso ángel.

-Isa….Isabella- tartamudeo Phineas con lágrimas en los ojos, la niña lo miro y se acerco a el y le dijo:

-Te amo y siempre te amare aunque no logres esto- dijo Isabella con su dulce voz, Phineas sintió como la felicidad lo revivía al oír a su amada, entonces el se empezó a acercar a ella pero como tenia que ser ella se desvaneció.

Phineas solo decidió subir a la maquina del tiempo y marcar el día en que paso el incidente.

De pronto la maquina comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños y rápidamente lo transporto a aquel día de lo sucedido.

Phineas llego minutos antes de que el accidente pasara entonces noto que la maquina lo había transportado al museo y no al lugar que deseaba estar, entonces el bajo de la maquina del tiempo y salió corriendo del museo tan fuerte como sus pies se lo permitían.

Phineas seguía corriendo hasta que por fin llego a su destino el parque de Danville, allí el vio a todos sus amigos saltando en su invento y también se vio asimismo de pronto vio que se acerco Perry hacia ellos.

-_Oh ahí estas Perry-_ dijo Phineas del pasado, de pronto Phineas del futuro comenzó a ver a ese hombre que había terminado con la vida de Isabella, el nunca entendió por que disparar sin razón alguna, pero decidió dejar de pensar y actuar.

Antes de que Doofenshmirtz llegara, Phineas del futuro se abalanzo contra el tirándolo al suelo, pero el no lo podía mantener así por mucho tiempo, por que el solo tenia 11 años aun.

Doofenshmirtz no entendía por que ese niño lo estaba atacando, pero el tampoco se iba a dejar golpear así que movió a Phineas de lado y Doof se levanto de ahí y apunto hacia Phineas del futuro con su rayo laser, el mismo con el que había acabado con la vida de Isabella pero Doofenshmirtz sabia que no debía de asesinar a ese niño y decidió no disparar, y Phineas rápidamente decidió actuar y patear la pistola de la mano de Doofenshmirtz, la pistola cayo al suelo pero al mismo tiempo que cayo se disparo y el rayo reboto contra un espejo y de nuevo se dirigió a los chicos pero esta vez se dirigió hacia Isabella.

-Cuidado Isabella- grito Phineas del futuro, Isabella y los chicos ni siquiera habían notado que Doofenshmirtz y Phineas del futuro estaban peleando a algunas calles cerca de ellos, de pronto todo se volvió lento para Phineas del futuro, el sabia que la historia se volvería a repetir y de nuevo no habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

El se levanto de donde estaba y corrió hacia donde se dirigía el rayo y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue interceptar el rayo por si mismo, los demás chicos no se dieron cuenta ya que se encontraban jugando con ese invento de Phineas y Ferb y se encontraban a 2 calles alejados.

Phineas del futuro cayo al suelo por el rayo que había recibido, pero lo extraño que paso el no empezó a sangrar el empezó a desvanecerse, Doofenshmirtz no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, entonces el salió corriendo de ahí.

Phineas sabia que había evitado que el rayo fuera disparado contra Isabella, pero ahora el no sabia que pasaría con el.

-Bueno, al menos salve a Isabella- dijo Phineas mirando al cielo casi desvanecido por completo- Pude salvar a Isabella y eso es todo lo que necesitaba-acabo Phineas y cerro los ojos, de pronto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Fin de Capitulo**

**NOOOOOOOOOO! Ahora Phineas NOOOOOOOOO! ¿Qué va a pasar con el? ¿Por qué empezó a desvanecerse? **

**Y este parece otro triste desenlace de capitulo y ya solo le queda 1 capitulo de vida a esta historia y parece que todo cambio y este capitulo fue un poco confuso en ratos (cualquiera que no haya entendido alguna cosa pregunte en los reviews) así que espero que les haya gustado T_T como puedo decir eso, solo les digo espero que esto no termine con final feo.**

**Nos vemos para el próximo y ultimo capitulo de esta historia y si quieren seguir con otras historias tengo otras 2 mas por ahí ^^.**

**Actualizaciones: llegaran rápido para todas mis historias ^_^**

**P.D: WOW 2,500 palabras ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí vengo después de dejar este fic por un buen tiempo (6 días), lo siento por no actualizar es que tuve que salir de viaje, y ya saben viceversa.

Este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia y aquí se resolverán las preguntas que me dijeron en los reviews, también agradezco por todos los comentarios y estén atentos ya voy a actualizar rápidamente.

Sin mas preámbulos mejor los dejo con la historia y el ultimo capitulo ^_^

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Todos los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

Y ahí estaba Phineas Flynn, el chico que lucho para vencer al verano y disfrutarlo hasta la ultima gota de el, el niño que aprovecho cada uno de sus días, el chico que se estaba desvaneciendo en ese momento.

Ahora todo estaba negro para Phineas, el solo podía oír los pasos que hacia la gente al pasar cerca de ahí, pero el no entendía por que no lo ayudaban, por que no llamaban a la policía, a una ambulancia o algo.

De pronto todo se quedo en silencio, ya nada estaba normal, todo parecía mudo, nada era normal.

De pronto empezó a sonar un ruido muy fuerte, pero no era como el de un autobús o una maquina de demolición sino como una alarma.

Entonces Phineas despertó.

-¿Qué?- dijo Phineas, el no sabia que había pasado todo era muy confuso hasta que lo entendió- Fu…Fue un s-sueño- se dijo asimismo, de pronto su cara comenzó a alegrarse, su rostro mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rápidamente el niño se levanto de su cama y salió de su cuarto, y al primero que se encontró fue a su hermanastro Ferb.

-Hasta que te levantas hermano- dijo Ferb con su tono de siempre, Phineas lo miro por un momento, y no pudo contenerse por la emoción se lanzo contra su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Ferb, lo siento por lo que paso- dijo Phineas, el peliverde lo miro confundido.

-Y ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ferb, Phineas lo miro aun con mas alegría sabiendo que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero el quería asegurarse.

De pronto Phineas soltó a Ferb y corrió hacia la cocina de su casa, ahí estaban Lawrence y Linda conversando y Candace en el sofá viendo la TV.

Phineas no se detuvo a saludar, el solo quería confirmar que todo había sido un mal sueño,

El salió por la entrada principal y vio frente a la calle la casa de Isabella, esta seguía siendo lo mismo todo parecía igual como antes, antes de que el corriera hacia la casa de Isabella vio a sus amigos pasar caminando frente a su casa, todo su grupo Bufford, Baljeet y cada una de las Exploradoras con su vestimenta de Fireside Girl.

Phineas se alegro aun mas al ver los uniformes de las niñas, el sabia ahora que todo había sido una mal rato y sabia que ahora estaría feliz, pero le faltaba una cosa por asegurarse: Isabella.

El corrió hacia la casa de Isabella, el grupo de amigos lo saludo, pero Phineas ni siquiera noto esto y siguió corriendo hacia la casa de la niña.

El llego y toco el timbre de la casa y salió la Sra. Garcia-Shapiro.

-Hola Phineas, mijo mira cuanto has crecido desde la última vez que te vi…- no término su rápido tono como Phineas la interrumpió.

-Señora Garcia-Shapiro ¿puedo ver a Isabella?- dijo Phineas con un brillo en su rostro, ahora el estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a su amada.

-Si claro, esta en su cuarto, pasa puedes ir a su habitación por…..- de nuevo no término de decir la Señora por que noto que Phineas ya había corrido hacia el cuarto de Isabella.

Phineas llego al cuarto de Isabella y toco la puerta.

Adentro esta Isabella viendo una foto de ella y Phineas juntos, la cual fue tomada cuando terminaron aquella vuelta al mundo que hicieron, de pronto ella oyó que tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Isabella con su dulce voz de siempre, al otro lado Phineas derramaba lagrimas de felicidad pura al oír la voz de su amiga querida.

-Soy yo, Phineas- dijo el pelirrojo con su voz cortada por las lágrimas, Isabella rápidamente se levanto de su cama y tomo la foto que ella miraba hace unos momentos y la arrojo por la ventana.

-_Ay no la foto la tire-_pensó Isabella, luego se detuvo-_ Ah que importa, tengo 100 copias mas de esas._

Después de esto Isabella abrió la puerta, y ahí frente a ella se encontró a Phineas, pero noto rápidamente algo raro… el estaba llorando.

-Hola Phineas- dijo Isabella- ¿Por qué lloras?- continuo la niña aun con esa dulce voz

Phineas se quedo un momento quieto hasta que no pudo contenerse mas y se lanzo hacia los brazos de Isabella en un dulce y a la vez romántico abrazo, la niña se quedo en un tipo de confusión/trance/enamoramiento por lo que había hecho Phineas pero ella mejor le devolvió el abrazo.

-Phineas, ¿Por qué me abrazas, hoy no es mi cumpleañ…- no termino de decir, por que Phineas poso sus labios contra los suyos, el era un inexperto para esto, nunca había hecho tal cosa, así que el beso no fue como el de un cuento de hadas pero para Isabella era como si sus sueños se hicieran realidad: POR FIN PHINEAS LA BESABA.

Isabella rápidamente lo correspondió al beso, ambos eran inexpertos en esto pero aun así para ambos eso fue un hecho maravilloso, cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente a los ojos hasta que Phineas rompió el silencio y dijo:

-Así que…. Hola Isabella.

***2 Días Después***

Debajo del gran roble, se encontraban Phineas e Isabella, ahora por fin estaban juntos pero si se podría decir aun no era oficial su relación.

-Isabella- dijo Phineas a la chica con la que estaba abrazado- Vuelvo en un minuto, te tengo una sorpresa- continuo Phineas, Isabella asintió con la cabeza y Phineas salió corriendo hacia adentro de su casa.

-_Que sorpresa tiene para mi, ya no hay nada que me podría dar- pensó la niña._

Sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando vio a Phineas salir con una guitarra tocando una melodía muy conocida para ella: Gitchi Gitchi Goo

Entonces Phineas comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba Isabella y a cantar, Isabella supo rápidamente lo que tenia que hacer y se alegro mucho por esto.

_**Phineas:**__ Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

_**Isabella:**__ That's what my baby says!_

_**Phineas:**__ Mow-mow-mow!_

_**Isabella:**__ And my heart starts pumping!_

_**Phineas**__: Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap!_

_**Isabella:**__ Never gonna stop!_

_**Ambos:**__Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_**Phineas:**__ My baby's got her own way of talking,__  
__Whenever she says something sweet.__  
__And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',__  
__Though my vocabulary's incomplete!__  
__I know it may sound confusing,_

_Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!__  
__But I never feel like I'm losing,_

_**Isabella:**__ Losing!_

_**Phineas:**__ When I take the time to translate!_

_**Ambos:**__ Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!_

_**Phineas:**__ Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

_**Isabella:**__ That's what my baby says!_

_**Phineas:**__ Mow-mow-mow!_

_**Isabella**__: And my heart starts pumping!_

_**Phineas:**__ Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap!_

_**Isabella:**__ Never gonna stop!_

_**Ambos**__Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_**Phineas:**__ Well I don't know what to do!_

_**Isabella:**__ I don't know what to do._

_**Phineas**__: But I think I'm getting through!_

_**Isabella:**__ I think I'm getting through._

_**Phineas:**__ Cause when I say I love you..._

_**Isabella:**__ When I say I love you!_

_**Phineas:**__ She says, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!"_

_**Isabella:**__ Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

_**Phineas:**__ Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

_**Isabella:**__ Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

_**Phineas:**__ Don't need a dictionary!_

_Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

_**Isabella: **__That's what my baby says!_

_**Phineas: **__Mow-mow-mow!_

_**Isabella: **__And my heart starts pumping!_

_**Phineas**__: Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap!_

_**Isabella: **__Never gonna stop!_

_**Ambos**__Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_**Phineas**__: I said, a-Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

_**Isabella:**__ That's what my baby says!_

_**Phineas:**__ Mow-mow-mow!_

_**Isabella:**__ And my heart starts pumping!_

_**Phineas:**__ Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap!_

_**Isabella:**__ Never gonna stop!_

_**Ambos:**__Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!__  
__Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!__  
__Gitchee Gitchee Goo means...__  
__That I love you baby, baby, baby!_

_De algún extraño lugar sale Ferb y dice:_

_**Ferb**__: Baby-baby-baby-baby._

_**Todos**__: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

Después de esto Isabella se lanzo a Phineas o lo beso dulcemente, este solo se separo de ella y le dijo:

-Espera, aun falta lo mejor- dijo Phineas- Ahora Ferb- continuo el pelirrojo, de pronto Ferb saco un control remoto y presiono el botón que estaba ahí.

Y después comenzó una lluvia de Fuegos Artificiales y en ellos se formo una gran frase que decía:

"_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"_

La morocha se quedo impactada por un momento y después grito a los 4 vientos- SI, SI, SI, mil veces SI- grito la niña.

Después abrazo de nuevo con fuerza a Phineas, ahora ella sabia que iban a poder estar juntos, ella sabia que nada los separaría, ella sabia que esto era natural, y también Phineas pensaba lo mismo, ambos sabían que esto "Es Natural".

* * *

**Y por fin acabo este Triple-Shot, espero que a cada uno de mis lectores les haya gustado este capitulo y los que me preguntaban que si iba a terminar con algún final triste, pues ahí lo vieron, creo que la respuesta es no ^^.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y esta historia esta como "Completa"**

**Y una aclaración mas, uno de mis fic no le he podido continuar por que al parecer alguien publico el titulo de la historia antes y me mandaba PM´s diciéndome que el titulo era suyo y hasta el momento no había actualizado pero el problema ya se resolvió y ahora podre continuar con mi otro gran proyecto Meapless in Seattle: Rebelión por Danville.**

**Y una cosa más, en los reviews me preguntó como subir un fic a la página y como yo no quiero dejar a nadie con dudas es así:**

**Primero obvio tienes que redactar tu historia en Word (o algún otro programa), luego te diriges a tu cuenta "Sign In" después te vas a la sección "Publish", te aparecerá un submenú ahí estarán varias opciones, le das a la opción "Document Manager (upload)" luego en esa opción subes el documento, lo cual es muy sencillo, después de esto te vas a la opciones "New Story" aceptas los "Guidelines" y ahí es fácil publicar la historia, seleccionas la categoría, el titulo y agregas el capitulo que subistes a "Document Manager"**

**De nuevo gracias por todos los reviews y por seguir la historia, y una cosita mas (no es por ofender o no tomar en cuenta a otros países) ¡VIVA MEXICO! Por sus 200 años de Libertad **

**¡VIVA LATINOAMERICA! Y ¡VIVA PHINEAS Y FERB!**


End file.
